New Years Dance
by VivaciousLove
Summary: [SasuNeji, Oneshot, AU, Rated T just to be safe, Shounenai] This was a late New Years story I did, Sasuke spent New Years with one of the people he wasn't expecting to.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Just this thing.

**A/N: **I hope I have gotten better at my short stories(or was that drabbles?), I haven't written anything in a while, with school, me being overly emotional and such.

I felt like writing this, cause I've been listening to Akon's _Bananza(Belly dancer) _and _Smack that _so many times it's driving me nuts, but the songs are so addicting, and I always had this image of Neji droppin' it down, if you know what I mean.

This is a **Shounen-ai/Yaoi **so if you don't like it, leave.

Oh and the characters are very Ooc here, and AU, its sorta from my story…

For full effect, read and listen to _Bananza by Akon _and _Say it right by Nelly Furtado._

One last thing, Its suppose to be a quick kind of story...I think.

Enjoy!

---

**New Years Dance**

A very annoyed Uchiha prodigy slouched uncomfortably on the cheap silver metal chair. He watched the numerous couples griddin' and getting' down and just plain dirty. Staring was very hard to ignore. The music was very _sensual _and had a pretty good beat, Sasuke tapped his right foot with the rhythm.

To admit he never been to a crazy party like this, the lights swirled and the atmosphere can have anybody get in with the music. Sasuke wore a navy blue polo with thin white stripes going down. His jeans fitted, girls stared at his ass. He felt a little uncomfortable to stand up from his chair.

_Next time, I will kill Naruto for this…_

Out of no where, a slender hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist and hauled him to stand up. A chuckle was coughed out. Sasuke looked up.

Hyuuga Neji. He worked as a nurse at Konohagakure University hospital, he always seemed like an _angel _at the hospital. Well, of course, he should since he works with kids a lot in the hospital.

But now…

"Sasuke-chaaaan, wanna come and dance with me? You look like your not having any fun." Neji teased. He was slightly flushed in the cheeks, and looked like he was having a good time. Sasuke never seen him act like this.

"Uh, well, Hyuuga, I don't dance and I don't really intend on having fun. Naruto just dragged me here to his New Years party, I wanted to stay home…" Sasuke complained. He blushed a little.

Neji shook his head. " You're a boring person than! Come on, it'll be fun! Who gives a hoot if your dancing with a guy? I've seen at least five gay couples here, and they don't seem shy." Neji grabbed his wrist insistently.

He tried to resist, but Neji got him to the middle of the dance floor. Sasuke just stood their obviously, embarrassed.

"Come on now, just put your hands here…"

The Hyuuga had Sasuke grab his hips and tried getting Sasuke into the beat, before you knew it, Sasuke was dancing. The Uchiha was surprised a bit with Neji, he had no idea the Hyuuga could dance so sexually, he danced better than the girls earlier.

And did Neji bend down low, but extremely close. Sasuke could help but feel a wee bit _heated. _He never had a guy grind against him like that, not the less, a friend of his. Sure Neji was pretty. Long brunette hair, perfect body, not too much muscle and not too skinny, and he had a butt. _And hips…and_…

Sasuke redden in the face and stopped dancing, Neji stopped also.

"Uchiha, what's wrong? You stopped dancing. You dizzy?" Neji raised his voice through the music.

Sasuke covered his mouth with his two hands covering it he shook his head.

"No, its just that its weird dancing with a guy, and you of all people. And you…you can dance…" Sasuke blurted out. He Didn't know what he was saying anymore.

Neji laughed. "Thanks, and I guess it is, but I personally don't care. Your fun to dance with, you catch on to the beat real fast."

Sasuke flushed again.

"Do you wanna go outside? Its getting a little hot in here if you ask me…" Neji unbuttoned his two button collars.

"Sure…"

The two tried getting out of the crowd, opening the front entrance, cold air meet they're faces. The Hyuuga sighed happily and leaned his back against the brick wall. Sasuke was on the other side leaning against the cold icy railing. His hands felt relieved from the heat building in his body. Neji, on the other hand rustled though his pants pocket, a box of cigarettes he held in his hands.

"Hyuuga, you smoke?"

"hm, yeah. I picked it up when I was seventeen. Im not a addicted to it, but every once in a while, I smoke." Neji said as he lighted up the cigarette.

"Oh. Interesting, no wonder why you smell like cigarettes sometimes…"

"You noticed?"

"I guess…"

Neji leaned his head against the wall and breathed in the cigarette, Sasuke choked on the smoke.

"Oh, sorry, do you want me to stop? Sorry bout that…" Neji apologized and dropped the cigarette butt to the ground.

"Sorry, Im just not used to it…that's all."

The long haired boy just smiled, he put his hands behind his back and looked at the night sky. The silence irritated Sasuke a little bit, but he didn't show it. The air began nipping at his skin, he shivered.

"Hyuuga…" Sasuke mumbled.

Neji broke out of his gaze. "Yes?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yes, a little bit. But it feels good." Neji said as he untied his high pony tail, revealing straight flowing hair, it shined against the moonlight.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

_He's like…a model…_

"Sasuke…?"

The stunned boy snapped back to reality, "yes?"

Neji blushed a little, his shoulders were in, making him look small. It amazed Sasuke how Neji was just his height and stature, but Neji just seemed more, skinnier and fragile. Or it was his imagination, either way. Sasuke retreated from his original place, getting closer to the Hyuuga.

"I wanted to thank you for dancing with me and spending time out here in the cold with me, you're a real good friend…."

Sasuke moved even closer, they're faces touching. The older brunette, blushed even more.

The Uchiha placed his lips on to the other boys lips, sliding his tongue into the older boys mouth, they shared the kiss for a good one whole minute.

_Midnight._

Sasuke let go of the kiss first and smiled.

"Happy New years, Neji."

----

The end. End, end.

It sucked I know. This was suppose to be Naruto's exclusive New years bash thingy…

Comments would be nice!


End file.
